Intoxicated with You – One-shot
by Gaviotica31
Summary: After Emma returns from Manhattan, and with Neal now in town, Hook gets drunk one day and goes to Emma's house to give her a "Serenata" (dressed as a Mariachi).


**Intoxicated with you**

**Preliminary A/N: So, first of all, please let me thank ****stormbravers****, ****killianjabbingjones****, ****thecharmingswashbuckler**** and ****itsmagicdearie**** from Tumblr for all their ideas and support with this crazy idea of mine for this Saturday's fic LOL. It started with the idea of Hook drunk AND singing and it evolved into this, hope you enjoy it!**

**if you want to hear the song Hook sings here, you will find it on Youtube if you search for "El Rey Luis Miguel" (I can't post links here on FF).**

**Rated T, _if you squin_t, for language**

* * *

Emma have had a rough week: having to accompany Gold in search of his son, with Henry in tow, and finding Neal _of all people_ in Manhattan haven't exactly been stress-free. And now Neal was in Storybrooke and wanted to bond with Henry (and yeah, also getting back with her).

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen, Neal. I don't care that August convinced you to leave me, you made the choice all by yourself buddy" Emma said to herself while tossing and turning in her bed, not being able to sleep at all.

She was royally pissed not only at Neal but at August too, but she hadn't been able to give the latter a piece of her mind yet because he was nowhere to be found.

And of course, there was also the matter of _him_. That damned pirate always managed to get under her skin, he had come to her house the minute he returned from her trip with Gold; first he had yelled at her for entering into a deal with the _Crocodile_, and she actually felt a pang of regret when he told her that the last person he had known to get into a deal with that "coward" had died (Milah, of course).

And matters have gotten even worse when he had accidentally crossed paths with her while she was arguing with Neal in the middle of the street one day; Hook had come at him and attacked him out of the blue (although, if she was honest to herself, that right _hook_ he had given Neal had been really satisfactory to her).

And then, while Neal was knocked out cold, Hook had yelled at her, yet again:

_"Are you seriously telling me you are considering getting back with this wanker, Emma? I know he is the idiot that broke your heart, and I heard all over town just how he left you and sent you to jail for is crime. Really, he must be a worst coward than that damn Crocodile!"_

_"Look Hook, this is honestly none of your business, I don't have to justify myself to you, and I really don't understand why are you so concerned about me, I though you were __**done with me**__ -not that there was ever anything to be done with in the first place- so please just leave me alone!"_

She had regretted those words almost the second she said them, for Hook looked at her with that same look of hurt and sadness he had had on top of the beanstalk, and he had just stormed out of there without glancing back at her once.

She hadn't seen him at all in town after that, and that had been 3 days ago: but Ruby had told her that he had been going to Granny's and asking for a bottle of tequila every day after that, and just sat in a corner drinking and looking miserable.

She finally got up from bed because sleep was obviously out of the question tonight. She was home alone too, Henry was staying with David and Mary Margaret in their new house, and so she decided to put on a movie. It was some chick flick and she wasn't even paying attention to it.

Suddenly, she heard some loud music coming from outside her window, and it sounded a lot like _Mariachi_? She recognized the song, too, she had heard it once or twice at one of her foster homes, where the manager would get drunk and sing it. She remembered it was called "El Rey" (The King).

"What the hell?" -she walked up to the window to see where the noise was coming from and she almost fell backwards at what she saw.

Hook was at the foot of her window, wearing black as usual but it wasn't his normal pirate garb, he was actually dressed as a Mariachi for crying out loud! She had to admit he looked really good -_dammit Emma, what do you mean he looks good?_- with those black tight pants and that big _sombrero_ that gave him such an exotic air.

He had a half-filled bottle of tequila in his hand and an old CD radio at his feet at full volume where the song had started to play.

Hook looked up to her window and gave her one of those devilish smiles that made her weak in the knees -_really, Emma?_- and started to sing:

_**"Yo sé bien que estoy afuera,**_

_**pero el día en que yo me muera**_

_**sé que tendrás que llorar...**_

_**Llorar y llorar, llorar y llorar"***_

Well, he can sing, I'll give him that; but how in the hell does he know this song? And how can he speak Spanish?

She was about to tell him to shut up before she woke up half the town but he continued singing and she just couldn't look away.

_**"Dirás que no me quisiste,**_

_**pero vas a estar muy triste**_

_**y así te me vas a quedar... Emma!**_

_**Con dinero y sin dinero,**_

_**hago siempre lo que quiero**_

_**y mi palabra es la ley!**_

_**No tengo trono ni reina,**_

_**ni nadie que me comprenda,**_

_**pero sigo siendo el Rey!"****_

"OK you drama KING; first of all, please turn that down before you wake up all of Storybrooke, and second, how the hell do you know how to speak Spanish?"

"What darling, didn't you like my singing? I've been told I'm not that bad at it. And besides, I've come here to sing to you, so I have to finish singing now; so, if you'll excuse me…"

Emma left out an exasperated sigh "Oh God, I'm going to have to get down there, don't I? Stupid pirate!"

She hurried down the stairs as Hook kept singing at the top of his lungs. When she opened the door and had him there, in all his glory, she hated the fact that she was breathless at how handsome he looked, even inebriated as he was.

"Ok Hook, you finished your song, now please stop yelling and come inside so I can give you some coffee or something. And please stop drinking!"

"Oi, I wasn't yelling, I was singing, you wound my artistic sensibilities lass"

Emma rolled her eyes at that "Oh, come on, you know what I mean. And also, where exactly did you get that costume? And how do you know that song?"

"Well, the Crocodile might be a coward and a demon but he does has good taste, there are all manners of things in that shop of his and this was just happened to be on display on one of his, now non-existent... windows"

"Wait, you robbed this, from Mr. Gold? Are you out of your mind?"

"What, I needed something to impress you, didn't I?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her with that little infuriating smirk. "I do recall you saying you wanted to offer me _coffee_, inside your _apartment_, and I gotta say I'm up to that, love" –he had moved closer now, _too_ close, and she could feel the heavy smell of tequila that had mixed with his usual sea and spicy scent, and it was intoxicating.

"Yes pal, but don't get any ideas, you're just getting coffee so you can get back to your ship since I have no intentions of carrying you all the way over there"

"What are you talking about? I'm not drunk, I have you know I can hold my liquor like any good-respecting pirate" he tried to take one more step but almost missed and fell.

"Yeah, I can see that. Come on, let's get you that cup of coffee"

He followed her inside her apartment, carrying the radio and the bottle of tequila.

"I have to say, at first I was mad that Granny's didn't have any rum, but I admit this tequila is pretty good, not even my good friend Jack in the Caribbean had such a good liquor as this one"

"Are you kidding me? Do you mean to tell me you know Jack, as in, Jack Sparrow?"

"Of course, I've been to many lands, love; good chap, I learned that song from him actually, he was also pining after a girl when I met him, if I recall"

"What do you mean, also?" Emma asked, curious and amused at the same time.

"Huh? I didn't say also, you must have heard wrong love"

"Of course, silly me." She rolled her eyes again. "Well, here we are" They have entered the loft and Emma told Hook to sit on the couch while she went to the kitchen to brew the coffee.

Hook removed his sombrero and fell very silent all of a sudden, a fact that didn't escape Emma, who had finished the coffee and walked up to the couch again, placing the cup of coffee on the table beside them. She was about to ask him to drink it when he grabbed her with his good hand by her waist and kissed her passionately, a mind-numbing kiss that tasted like tequila, and him.

"Please love, give me a chance instead of Fucking Neal, _I chose you, Emma_..." His voice was almost an octave lower than usual, and she didn't want to admit to herself how good that kiss had been. If that is how he kissed while drunk, she couldn't wait to find out how he would kiss when completely sober –_woah Emma, what was that?_– She disentangled herself from his embrace and got up from the couch again, not knowing how to answer to what he had just told her; marching up to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee for herself.

When she returned to the couch, she saw Hook already in a deep slumber with the bottle of tequila askew in his hand, a strand of that silky black hair out of place and covering one of his eyebrows.

She felt an inexplicable pang of tenderness for him at that moment, seeing him so vulnerable; and she moved to tuck the strand of hair back, smiling sweetly at him.

"Bloody pirate... _**I choose you, too**_"

THE END

* * *

**A/N 1:**

*** Translation of the first part of the song Hook is singing:**

_**I am fully aware that I am out**_  
_**But the day that I die**_  
_**I know that you will have to cry.**_  
_**(Cry and cry, x2)**_

****Translation of the second part of the song:**

_**You will say that you did not love me,**_  
_**But you will be very sad**_  
_**And that is how you will stay.**_

_**Both with money and without money**_  
_**I always do what I want**_  
_**And my word is law.**_

_**I have no throne nor queen**_  
_**Nor anyone who understands me**_  
_**But I continue being king.**_

**A/N 2:**

**Reviews? =D**


End file.
